Hannah's Fourth Year
by Izzy
Summary: Goblet of Fire as told through Hannah's Diary
1. The Quidditch Cup

Hannah's Fourth Year Part 1:The Quidditch Cup (Rowling owns Hannah. But I made up Ernie's brother David, and wrote her diary.) 

August 2, 1994 

Dear Diary, 

Well, new book for me. I was actually hoping the old one would last until school started, but no such luck, it ran out of pages my first night in David's house. Maybe it was because there were so many incidents with Alfred and Vivian, and they were so funny, I felt I had to describe them in full detail. But I hope she doesn't ignore him forever, because I think he's a bit sad. I hope I never get into a situation like that.   
It was definitely a good idea to bring a book to England with me. I don't think I could do that advanced a piece of transfiguration even if I was allowed to. My Transfiguration homework's given me a bit of a headache. But it's given Ernie an even worse headache. We respect Professor McGonagall, but I think he secretly resents her.   
Tommorrow I'm going with Ernie and David to pick up Justin, and we're going straight to the Quidditch World Cup from there, though it doesn't start until the 10th. Our tickets require we get there early. That means a week of camping out. David says it's going to be fun, but I don't know. A week in a tent with three guys, two of which have their hormones running like wild, isn't my idea of fun.   
At least I'll finally get to meet Justin's parents. I still have to meet Ernie and David's, but they insist it's better I don't. I guess they're right, since they did disown their sons for being in Hufflepuff, but I am curious. In a horrified way. What kind of parents would do that to their sons?   
Gotta go, time for dinner. 

Sincerely,   
Hannah 

August 3, 1994 

Dear Diary, 

I am writing this while squeezed against the car window with Justin trying to peer over my shoulder. Stop it, Justin!!! He's grumpy because he proved shorter then me by about a centimeter and thus had to sit in the middle. Still, I'm glad to see him again.   
Ernie's on his other side and David's in the front seat, trying to give the Muggle driver directions. We're going to arrive there in the dead of night likely, but we have to be there by midnight. I feel sorry for the driver, he's really confused, but at least he'll get us there.   
Justin's parents proved just a tad snobbish, especially to me. I always knew he was richer then either me or Ernie(now that Ernie's living permanently with David)but to quote Kermit the Frog, I've never been inside a real ritzy English house before. I wish we could have stayed longer, but we had to run to catch the train.   
I really have to go to the bathroom. 

Sincerely,   
Hannah 

August 4, 1994 

Dear Diary, 

This was a better day then yesterday. It was indeed quite late when we claimed our camping space from another confused Muggle. They're trying to keep them from being suspicious by all sorts of preparations, but according to one Obliviator hanging around, it's all been mostly for naught, and they're just holding everything down with memory charms. We had to pay the Muggle too, and we would have been dead if it weren't for Justin. I don't know anything about British pounds beyound using them to buy passes for the London Underground.   
We were all too tired to set up the tent, so we crashed in the tent of a friend of David's. His tent was only set up for one, so five people crowded into it didn't leave any of us that comfortable, me least of all. The minute we were up, we started pitched the tent. It's this big orange thing, and it's very roomy inside. My favorite part is the private alcove reserved for me!   
David spent most of the day trying to make a fire Muggle-style before just using his wand. We ate our real meals with a stove in the tent, but we decided to roast frankfurters outside. Mine got a little burnt, but they actually taste nice burnt. Tommorrow I'm going to burn one delibrately. 

Sincerely,   
Hannah 

August 5, 1994 

Dear Diary, 

Today Ernie, Justin, and I went wandering. When it comes to posing as Muggles, we're doing much better then some. I've seen some very spectacular tents, and people who do not know how to dress. None of them American. All the Americans remembered what they learned in elementary school. Late in the morning we ran into Susan and her mother. They were amoung the first to come here, because they can't afford very good tickets. Susan's mother's really excited, because she hasn't seen a Quidditch game since she left Hogwarts, but Susan's actually bored. She never was that interested in Quidditch. Ernie says everyone has to be awed by Quidditch played at the caliber we're going to see it played, and he's seen it before, and I can't wait, but after a week, I guess Susan's not impressed.   
And also, she doesn't have three boys in the tent with her. They made noise very far into the night when I was trying to sleep. 

Sincerely,   
Hannah 

August 6, 1994 

Dear Diary, 

Today we went into the Irish section of the camping grounds. It was green all over, and lots and lots of shamrocks everywhere. They were so thick on the tents we couldn't tell the real color of several of them. Wonder how they explain that to the Muggles. We found Seamus and Dean in there. Then I made the mistake of saying I was unsure of whom I was going to support. I promptly got more information about the Irish players then I dreamed there was to know, and an explanation on exactly why I should support Ireland to my dying day, and all three of us left with hats with dancing shamrocks on them and green rosettes.   
We also ran into some Americans who actually didn't know how to pose as Muggles, and Ernie and Justin teased me about it for the rest of the day. They were being ridiculous. Just because one or two people slipped up doesn't mean I can be teased by two boys from a country that has a big problem when it comes to Muggle-posing.   
Yes, I'm feeling very patriotic right now. So were those silly Irish.   
I want to visit the Bulgarian tents tommorrow. 

Sincerely,   
Hannah 

August 7, 1994 

Dear Diary, 

Ernie and Justin were all for hearing the other side of the story, though they're both supporting Ireland, so today we went to the Bulgarian tents. At least the Irish tents had a sense of style! The Bulgarian tents just had lots of a pictures of their Seeker, Viktor Krum, draped over them. He's a very surly man. Well, boy, actually, he's only 18, though you'd never guess it by looking at the pictures. None of our classmates are Bulgarian, but we did find a couple of friendly Bulgarian teenagers. I'm afraid I can't remember their names. We talked for awhile and then Ernie casually mentioned our lecturing at the hands of the Irish, and we got the goods on the Bulgarian team as well. Though while Seamus had outlined to me many many details on all seven players, most of the Bulgarians' explanation rested on Krum, though the other players did get some references of their merit. On hearing the Irish had given us gifts, all three of us were given scarlet rosettes, and I got a beautiful Bulgarian scarf. I'm wearing it all to the game. 

Sincerely,   
Hannah 

August 8, 1994 

Dear Diary, 

We found many people today. We bumped into Kevin, who was looking for people too, and he led us over to Megan. After some talking she directed us to Morag and Isobel. They're big Bulgarian supporters, and I now know everything about that team too. We had lunch with him and his family, then went wandering again. We ran into Lavender, who told us we had to come back tommorrow to talk to Parvati when she and Padma arrive. Then we found Mandy and Sara Fawcett, and they challenged us to another of their Team Warlock matches, but we were smart enough to decline. All in all, it's best not to play card games against Ravenclaws. Or Slytherins.   
Speaking of Slytherins, we ran into Blaise Zabini after we left them. She's rather nice for a Slytherin. Apparently Millicent Bulstrode's here too, but I for one have no interest in visiting her. And Pansy's arriving the day of the actual game, as she bragged to all her dormmates endlessly last year(before Blaise asked if she's got as good seats as her Malfoy boy. Turns out she hasn't!)   
We were just turning back to head for our tent when Patty called me over. We did some catching up, and then she pointed out Bartemius Crouch(she called him "Barty") to me. Said I should go over and talk to him. But I'm way too shy. Besides, Ernie met him once, and said he'd be irritated.   
But I don't like that he'd be irritated! He's my step-grandfather and he's never even contacted my father, not even when I was born to ask is the child healthy and is she magic or is she a squib and he hopes she not and is the mother in good health as well and is she attending Hogwarts as planned. I'm glad I'm not related to him by blood. Maybe it's that I'm shy, or maybe I just don't want to speak to him!   
I could rant on, and talk about what happened to his son, but dinner's ready and I'm starved! 

Sincerely,   
Hannah 

August 9, 1994 

Dear Diary, 

We met still more people today, including Parvati and Padma, but right now I'm too angry to remember them all.   
Mr. Crouch put in an appearance near our tents today while we were eating breakfast, to lecture the owners of one the fancier tents. I hate to think what he's been saying to the Irish, or even the Bulgarians, even if all their Viktor Krums don't do more then blink. He walked right past our tents, and David prodded me into saying something. I'm afraid I ended up making a complete fool of myself, and he didn't know who I was! Didn't grandmother ever mention she had a son still in America? I know her divorce from grandfather was rather messy, but I also know she wrote to father, especially in the months after Crouch threw their son into Azkaban. She died after those months. I can understand why. I don't understand how anyone could marry him even. 

Sincerely,   
Hannah 

August 10, 1994 

Dear Diary, 

Excuse me if this is a bit difficult to read, but I don't have too long before it's time to go to the game. The salesmen arrived late in the afternoon, with all sorts of things to buy, including the hats, scarves, and rosettes that I managed to procure for free. But there were other things, like omnioculars, and action figures. Ernie and David don't have money to spare, but Justin got all four of us our own pairs of omnioculars. I returned the favor by buying a set of the Irish Chasers in a two-for-one deal, and giving him the extra set. I bought mini-Firebolts for mine too, which might have been a mistake. They're flying round me right now, tossing a pebble to each other, lacking a mini-Quaffle, and driving me crazy, because the green rosette keeps squeaking their names "Troy! Mullet! Moran!," and the red rosette won't be outdone, squeaking "Krum! Krum! Krum!" and I'm praying the lions in my scarf don't get involved. At least the shamrocks on my hat don't make any noise. And if I can get these three figures to stay on my shoulder, I'm still taking it all to the game with me! 

Sincerely,   
Hannah 

August 11, 1994 

Dear Diary, 

I'm very tired, but I can't sleep.   
I may talk about the match later in this entry, but something horrible has happened. After it was over, the four of us limped back to our tent and I fell asleep without even taking off my scarf and rosettes. I woke up to the sound of shouting and I had barely gotten out of my alcove when David pushed me out of the back of the tent and told me to run into the woods and not to look behind me. I obeyed, of course. I ran until I collapsed from exhaustion. David looked so frightened he made me panic, and I didn't think. And when I stopped, I realized I had gotten lost. Then I really was frightened. Not to mention I had no idea what had happened at the camp. For all I knew, everyone there was dead, and I was going to starve. I had my wand, so I lit it to it's brightest, and tried to remember any tracking spells, figuring the use of magic in these circumstances was allowed.   
Finally I remembered I had programmed into my wand the ability to track Ernie and Justin. By then I was desperate just to find someone, so I did the spell, and found Justin, who had also been pushed off into the woods by David. He had the same idea it seemed, because we quickly ran into each other. Justin had actually looked back, and he told us someone was levitating the Muggles who owned the campground. Appalling as that was, I couldn't help but being relieved that it was nothing worse then that.   
But then the two of us didn't know what to do. Ernie was out of range. Then, while we stood there, Lord Voldemort's symbol appeared in the sky. We decided to worry about what it was doing there later, and go in the opposite direction from it. Ernie and David then came into the woods to look for us, and we found them, and they were able to lead us back to the camp.   
I can't remember much about the match right now after all. Krum got the snitch, but Ireland won. 

Sincerely,   
Hannah 

August 11, 1994 

Dear Diary, 

Feeling better now. We're on the train, and Justin has invited me to stay with him and his parents for the rest of the summer, since flying back to America is too expensive.   
My scarf got a bit ripped during my flight into the forest, but Justin says his mother will sew it. Thankfully none of the lions were affected. I just hope they don't frighten her.   
I remember a bit more about the match. The three Irish Chasers were the best players on the pitch, with the possible exception of Krum. My three figures got very excited whenever they scored, which was quite often. That is of course why they won despite Krum getting the snitch. The Bulgarian Chasers just couldn't compete. They managed only one goal in the entire game.   
I remember talking with Megan about the Chasers while waiting for our taxis. She's a Chaser, and the game made her very happy. She's just started to wonder what the point of Chasers was in the first place. Then Lavender, who was also with us, reminded her the Gryffindor's win of the Cup last year wouldn't have been possible without the strength of its Chasers. Obviously anyone who thinks Chasers are unnessecary aren't looking that closely.   
Thinking about the match makes me feel a lot better.   
The only think I wonder is why Krum caught the snitch. Ireland only won by 10 points; I wouldn't have given up hope unless they were much further ahead then that. Odd boy. 

Sincerely,   
Hannah 

* * *

To Be Continued... 


	2. Finch-Fletchleys

(Rowling owns Hannah. But I made up Justin's sister Alice, and wrote her diary.) 

August 13, 1994 

Dear Diary, 

As it turned out, the lions couldn't keep quiet while the scarf was being sewn up. They gave Justin's mother quite a scare, and now neither she nor his father will speak to me. I'm in the guest bedroom, a beautiful room where I'm afraid to touch anything. Eating's a terrible chore when I've got no idea what I'm eating or how to eat it. I wish I'd gone back to stay with Ernie and David! 

Sincerely,   
Hannah 

August 14, 1994 

Dear Diary, 

Today I spent most of the day outside. Away from Justin's parents. Away from Justin too, but he's irritated because apparently I am an embarrasment. I wish this were a wizard neighborhood, so I could follow my Irish Chasers around. They're in my suitcase and are staying there until I go to Hogwarts, since I've got the feeling the parents wouldn't appreciate them. I had to settle for wandering around aimlessly, though not so aimlessly that I get lost. Then of course, it started to rain, which I ignored until it started to pour, at which point I started looking for something to duck under and failed to find it. Which meant I had to return to the house soaking wet. Justin's parents were not amused, and nor were they amused to hear we weren't allowed to use magic to clean me. They sent me to the shower, which was really weird, since I was already wet. 

Sincerely,   
Hannah 

August 15, 1994 

Dear Diary, 

After breakfast, Justin apologized to me for leaving me cold in his parents' house. He refused to let me escape outside, in case there was a repeat of yesterday. I remember it took me a year to realize that it rains a lot in England. Instead, we spent most of the day pitting our Irish Chasers against each other. Unfortuneatly, only three of them could be in the air at once, since his didn't have brooms, but we worked around that as well as we could. Justin's really fascinated by his, because being Muggle-born, he didn't growing up with action figures that actually moved. I was a bit worried about his parents coming in, but they didn't seem to notice anything. Justin said they've gotten used to weird things during the summer. Which doesn't explain why they got upset about me.   
Justin's asked me for a bit of help with his homework, since I finished mine before coming to England. But I'm afraid we didn't get around to working on that today. Tommorrow, maybe. 

Sincerely,   
Hannah 

August 16, 1994 

Dear Diary, 

Justin's having a lot of problems with Divination. I had a lot of problems with Divination myself, but I pulled out my own predictions, since I figured some of them had to be linked with him. We discovered that sign for love seemed mutual, and that got us worried we were going to fall for each other. But the sign seemed more like it would happen to both of us then like it would with each other. I'm glad. I want to remain friends with Justin, and to be honest, I don't think I could deal with him being my boyfriend. Besides, I think he likes Susan.   
I couldn't find many other connections. Actually, I don't think my own predictions are accurate, and I don't know whether to try again or not. I know Divination is imprecise a lot of times, but I figure it might not be if I try again.   
Right now I've got too big of a headache though. 

Sincerely,   
Hannah 

August 17, 1994 

Dear Diary, 

When was the last time I missed a day? It's been awhile. But yesterday was pretty boring. So was today. Justin's still working on the Divination homework, and thinks he'll be done in a day or so. I actually looked over my own again. Now I think Justin and I will fall in love on the same day, but definitely not with each other. I like that idea a lot.   
Another thing I noted was something I had hoped was just imprecise, that there's going to be heartache in part of the family. Up until now I had forgotten about Mr. Crouch being part of the family. I'm hoping he sees the error of his ways! Though that I'll see him again is unlikely. 

Sincerely,   
Hannah 

August 18, 1994 

Dear Diary, 

12 days before we go back. I can't wait. I've finished checking over all my homework, and I don't see the point of doing so again. Justin's done too. He's talking about inviting someone over tommorrow. 

Sincerely,   
Hannah 

August 19, 1994 

Dear Diary, 

Justin invited a fellow called Martin over. Said he was one of his childhood friends, though they'd grown apart. Justin noted all childhood friendships with Muggles tend to do that. I pointed out I'm still pretty good friends with Alfred. Or at least I'd like to think I am. Anyway, Martin took a lot of interest in the Chasers. Justin teased him about it. Never mind that only a few days ago Justin was equally amazed by the concept of action figures that moved by themselves. I should go around showing them to all the Muggle-borns.   
Martin also asked we do some Divination on him. He probably should have asked for Lavender of Parvati or something. I don't remember what I told him, but I don't think it made much sesne. He was dissapointed that we weren't allowed to show him any "real" magic. Justin promises to show him stuff after we finish school. If they remember each other that long. 

Sincerely,   
Hannah 

August 22, 1994 

Dear Diary, 

Yep, missed two days. And this is the first summer that I'm looking forward to the end of. Were I five years younger, I might now be passing the time exploring this house, and then getting yelled at by Justin's parents. But now I've grown out of that, and there isn't much else to do in this house.   
And about an hour was occupied with worrying what to do about my period, which has just arrived. I finally sneaked into the bathroom, and found what looked like a Muggle tampon, which I've never used, and right now I'm not feeling too comfortable in. 

Sincerely,   
Hannah 

August 23, 1994 

Dear Diary, 

Justin's parents gave me an apology today. That was kind of nice. But I overheard then discussing how long it would be until both of us were out of the house. Justin's mother seemed upset. She really misses her son when he's not home, but when he is she doesn't know how to deal with him. His father would try to send him to Eton for the rest of his education, but he's afraid of wizards swooping down on the house to take Justin back to Hogwarts by force, or worse, swooping down on Eton and putting the Finch-Fletchleys and school on bad terms for the next few generations, and they're stil hoping to send Alice there.   
I can't believe how blind they are! Alice won't be going to Eton, she's going to have to go to Hogwarts just like her brother. Justin realized immediately after he learned he was a wizard that his sister was a witch. She makes things happen just as much as he did. But their parents are refusing to see it. They even arranged for her to be sent to her grand-parents this summer, to insure she couldn't go to the Quidditch Cup, and won't let her come back until the end of August. Justin's barely gotten to see her, and he's really angry at his parents for that. She should have gotten her Hogwarts letter by now, so we'll be seeing plenty of her this year anyway, but his parents are in denial about that. As far as they knew, they really deprived him, and did so for no other reason then their own stupid.....MUGGILITY! 

Sincerely,   
Hannah 

August 24, 1994 

Dear Diary, 

I was thinking about Alice more, so when an owl from mom and dad arrived, I wrote a letter to her. Justin says we should get a response late tommorrow. He thinks Alice is afraid to write for fear of their parents finding out, and she's trying to put off explaining to them as long as possible. Me, I'd want to get it over with.   
The letter was written after they heard about what happened with the Dark Mark. I wrote them back saying I was okay, though I had quite a scare. I didn't go into details, mom seemed panicked enough. I also decided against complaining about Justin's parents, it just didn't seem right. 

Sincerely,   
Hannah 

August 25, 1994 

Dear Diary, 

We got Alice's response. Justin was right. Her grandparents reacted rather stiffly. When she gets back she'll need to go to Diagon Alley.   
So will Justin and me. I've tried on my robes, and discovered I've had another growth spurt and need new ones, and also our letters state we require dress robes. Plus I'm getting low on ink, and need one or two more books. Justin says he wants to go at the very end of the month, and stay overnight in the Leaky Cauldron. I've never actually been to Diagon Alley. All schoolbooks that I couldn't buy in Maxe Alley my parents have owl-ordered. This should be interesting. But then, anything would be interesting after staying here for so long.   
She's actually written to her parents about being accepted to Hogwarts already, but she sent the letter by Muggle Post, so it hasn't arrived yet. It should arrive tommorrow. I know it's a bit cruel of me, but I can't wait to see the look on those snob's faces. 

Sincerely,   
Hannah 

August 26, 1994 

Dear Diary, 

The letter arrived. Their parents also reacted stiffly, and they aren't speaking to anyone right now. Other then that, the day was rather boring. I packed my Chasers back in, I didn't want them to make any noise and upset the parents. If it hadn't been raining already, I would have fled the house. 

We're wearing mom and dad's owl out, I'm afraid. It now has a number of extra sickles tied to it's leg with my letter to Patty. I felt I had to write to someone about this month. Since she has her own owl, I assume it'll head back to America after this last delivery. 

Sincerely,   
Hannah 

August 27, 1994 

Dear Diary, 

Patty wrote back. It was a comfort to read her letter, and it was a delight to discover she'd been made Head Girl. I owe so much to her, even if I've outgrown her now.   
No change with Justin's parents. We borrowed Patty's owl and wrote Ernie and David with the news, but it's unlikely they'll respond, since we'll be seeing each other in so few days anyway. 

Sincerely,   
Hannah 

August 28, 1994 

Dear Diary, 

Alice returns tommorrow. Justin listened in to a conversation between the parents, and they're going to dump some money into her lap and hope that gets her not to think ill of them. Talk about cold!   
Two more days until Diagon Alley, then Hogwarts! I swear the walls in the house are starting to close in on me! 

Sincerely,   
Hannah 

August 29, 1994 

Dear Diary, 

It's great having another girl in the house. Not to mention my period's finally done with, so all in all, today has been far less awkward then the rest of the month. Alice and I spent the entire day deciding what we were going to buy in Diagon Alley. 

August 30, 1994 

Dear Diary, 

Sorry about the cutoff there. I was interrupted by another owl from mom, and completely forgot to finish the entry.   
Mom was all worried because I hadn't responded. Didn't realize it seems that communicating across the ocean takes time. It'll be another week at the very least before my response gets to them. I imagine I'll be getting a few more owls during that time.   
And speaking of mothers, Justin and Alice's tried to break the ice today. But she couldn't accept that Alice had wanted to go to Hogwarts, and had been looking forward to this ever since Justin got his first letter. She ended up walking out stiffly, then, when she thought we weren't listening, collapsing crying into their father's arms. And he said he was dissapointed too. Parents!   
Justin did his packing today. Alice, like myself, hasn't been unpacked here, though I did have to pack some clothing which Justin's mom washed. Justin, on the other hand, was running around like crazy, trying to get everything done before we catch the early train tommorrow! 

Sincerely,   
Hannah 

August 31, 1994 

Dear Diary, 

Diagon Alley was amazing! I thought Runonway was impressive, but Diagon Alley's much better. Bigger, more stores, more interesting characters, since England's a sort of wizarding center that New York just isn't. Cleaner, too.   
But if I was amazed, Alice was, well, there's no real word to describe it. Justin had told her a lot about the wizarding world, and she listened, but she still wasn't prepared. Speaking of Justin, I think he got a bit embarrased by us both. By the time we got to the bookstore, he was running through buying things, telling us to catch up with him. 

Alice and I lingered, of course. Though we didn't stay too long in Flourish and Blotts; one big bookstore is pretty much like another. Even the Muggle ones are similar. We spent longer at Madame Malkin's. I got my new robes custom-made, which actually isn't as fun as it sounds, given all the standing about you have to do. But I do look better in them. After that I got some really beautiful dress robes, though those were way too expensive at Madame Malkin's. I had to get at this place called Gladrags. Alice and I spent at least an hour wandering about, me trying on robe after robe, with Justin standing by impatiently holding a black pair. He was quite relieved to hear that dress robes didn't nessecarily have to be a dress. I finally settled on a salmon pink pair, which I was do some adjustments to so I can fit in them for a number of years to come. I bought some black jewelry to go with them.   
We also spent some time in Ollivander's. I've never seen so many wands in one place. I commented as such while Alice was trying wands out, and Mr. Ollivander promptly inquired after Mr. Aldera, whom he's acquianted with, and doesn't think much of. I think now I should have mentioned that Alfred and I together were in and out of Aldera's in less then an hour, while I think getting Alice's wand took us two. We went there last, and all but limped back to the Leaky Cauldron. 

Sincerely,   
Hannah 

September 1, 1994 

Dear Diary, 

Well, it was quite nice not to have to arrive at the platform two hours before the train arrived! Instead we got there 15 minutes before it left, which did mean a bit of rushing to get on that I'm not accustomed too, but we managed it. Ernie, Justin, Alice, and I all rode together, and amused ourselves with the action figures. Then they flew into the next compratment, which had some Slytherins in, and there was a bit of shouting, but anyway, that's the least exciting part of today.   
Alice got sorted into Ravenclaw, which I suppose is a bit dissapointing, but she liked being called clever. But that's not the most exciting part either.   
The most exciting part is the Triwizard Tournament!   
Perhaps I should explain. A really long time ago Hogwarts used to compete with these two other schools, Beauxbatons and Durmstrang. A champion would be selected from each school, and they'd do really dangerous tasks. A lot of people got killed though, so they stopped, but now they're starting again. It's going to be right here at Howarts, and it means the Quidditch Cup is cancelled, but I think that's okay, even if Megan doesn't.   
I wouldn't be able to be champion of course. I just am not interested in that sort of thing, and I'm too young anyway. But maybe Patty could be champion. She's really brave and strong. 

Sincerely,   
Hannah 

* * *

To Be Continued... 


	3. Unforgivable Nightmares

(Rowling owns Hannah. But I made up her old mentor Patty, and wrote her diary.) 

September 2, 1994 

Dear Diary, 

We collected bobtuber pus in Herbology today. Disgusting stuff, but can cure acne when prepared. I hope once it's diluted I can get a bit of it. From what I've read, a drop or so will do, my acne's not too bad.   
And Herbology was loads of fun compared to Transfiguration. I still never remember anything about that class over the summer, no matter how hard I study. Ernie remembered though. Guess his bigger headaches paid off. He was a great help, until McGonagall came over and insisted Justin and I do it on our own. And Ernie wasn't just telling us how to do it either, he was actually explaining the lesson.   
Potions was quite a pain, but it always is. At least I don't have problems with the academic side anymore. But I can't change Snape, and he was awful. He actually didn't take any points from Ernie, Justin, or me, but took 20 from Megan, who I think is still distraught over the whole Quidditch thing. Probably upset that he lost that DADA job again.   
And the man who got it this year! Wasn't a vampire, thankfully. Was better, or worse, but I'm was leaning towards better since I heard about what he just did. I was actually leaning towards worse last night, when he came in in the middle of Dumbledore's speech and stared at us all as if we were Death Eaters. Really spooky.   
Today, however, he apparently saw Draco Malfoy doing something wrong(I've heard everything from stealing potion ingredients to hexing ten students at once) and Professor Moody, as he's called, turned him into a ferret and bounced him about the Great Hall(this was, unfortuneatly, before I came in for dinner. Too bad, I would have loved to see it.). Then McGonagall stopped him. I'm starting to secretly resent her too. Normally of course I wouldn't like the idea of being turned into a ferret and bounced about in front of a crowd, but when Draco Malfoy is concerned, no punishment is too bad for him. Still teases me about my accent, and I've heard you have to listen now to tell the difference between it and an actual British one. I've never teased anyone before, but I think I'll be starting with this opportunity. 

Sincerely,   
Hannah 

September 3, 1994 

Dear Diary, 

I had Charms and Divination this morning. Divination was actually a lot of fun. Even Trewlawney's heard about the incident between Malfoy and Moody, and she kept referring to it. She's talking about Astrology now, and I kept expecting her to start talking about a Ferret Constellation(We've had to do some star-charting for homework, and there is none. Guess that'd be too obvious, even for her.) But there is a rune for ferrets and their relatives, so I'll have my fun there.   
I got another view of Professor Moody this afternoon, when we had Defense Against the Dark Arts. A word to describe him is:paranoid. And he makes you feel paranoid too. All the way down to dinner, I kept glancing behind me, half-expecting someone to jump out with a wand and put one of the three Unforgivable Curses on me. And one of them, Avada Kedavra, brings instant death. Susan's father, uncle, aunt, and grandparents were killed using it, and it sounds like she's having a nightmare about it right now. I probably should go over and wake her, since the other girls are all asleep. 

Sincerely,   
Hannah 

September 4, 1994 

Dear Diary, 

The whole lesson with Professor Moody affected Susan more then anyone thought. I didn't get much sleep last night. And of course I had Ancient Runes first thing, at which point my lack of sleep had a pretty bad effect. I got my runes crossed a thousand times and Professor Kowalsk almost gave me extra homework. So much for teasing Malfoy. Thank Merlin I had History of Magic after that, and lunch after that. I didn't stay long in the Great Hall. I just grabbed an orange, ate quickly, and feel asleep on the front steps. Justin woke me up on his way to Care of Magical Creatures, and we went down together. It was a good thing I'd caught up on my sleep;Hagrid had us feeding these things he called Blast-ended Skrewts, which were really ugly and could send off fire at any moment, and Justin said he'd lost his appetite for dinner, though I had mine just fine. Astronomy's tonight, but I'm used to adapting that into my sleeping habits. 

Sincerely,   
Hannah 

September 5, 1994 

Dear Diary, 

The first week of school is now over. Now all I have to do is the homework. I managed to complete much of it already, but I've still got some. Much of it Ancient Runes. 

Patty came to me today and asked if she should try out for the championship. I gave her all my encouragement, but she seemed really unsure. 

Though even if she doesn't try out, she says Cedric Diggory almost certainly will, and from what she's studied, he's likely to get it. That'd be equally amazing! The guy who showed last year that Hufflepuffs aren't weaklings, and not just by beating Harry Potter either. So many possibilities for champion! I'm getting really excited. It doesn't start until the end of October, and I can't wait. 

Sincerely,   
Hannah 

September 6, 1994 

Dear Diary, 

Why is it that I never realize how tired the week has left me until I've finished my work? I even woke up early, and got much of my homework out of the way before breakfast. Then I fell asleep again. I swear, there's some sort of spell here affecting my sleeping habits.   
By afternoon I felt I'd worked enough. Su Li challenged Ernie to another game of chess, and the three of us matched her together. We lost though. Ernie said next time he's going to try to match her alone. Justin took offense to that, and they got into an arguement. It ought to blow over by tommorrow, but since I make it my policy to stay out when they're spilt, it meant I had to forsake them both for the rest of the day.   
And Su witnessed their arguements. She offered me chess lessons, and I accepted, as I had nothing better to do(neither did she, I think). I really know next to nothing about how to play, and I don't really have the time or the will to learn. And I don't know how long Ernie will anyway. 

Sincerely,   
Hannah 

September 7, 1994 

Dear Diary, 

Not much happened today, but I did finish my star chart. It predicted many of the things my homework did, and I think I can safely disregard any contradictrions. There are always going to be some, of course. Divination is like that.   
I found a lot of runes in the stars though. Justin's saying I just see what's on my mind in the stars, and runes were very much so. Besides, what could it mean anyway?   
I just hope Professor Kowalsk's impressed. 

Sincerely,   
Hannah 

September 8, 1994 

Dear Diary, 

Good and bad news today.   
Good news:I'm back on track Transfiguration-wise. Now I just have to keep up.   
Bad news:Susan had another nightmare. Ruth stayed up with her this time. We'll all alternate if nessecary. Or get her to go to Madame Pomfrey, but she's embarrased. I don't get why. Moody's lesson scared all of us, and that it would affect her that badly should provoke no surprise at all. 

Sincerely,   
Hannah 

September 10, 1994 

Dear Diary, 

As if Susan's nightmares weren't bad enough already, Moody today gave us a very practical demonstartion on the Imperius Curse. Previously he'd demonstrated all three on spiders, leading Alice to wonder where he'd learned them. Justin laughed at her, and pointed out the obvious:that he would have needed them to fight Death Eaters, but it turns out Alice hasn't learned about You-Know-Who yet! We all explained. It fell to Justin to say the name, but even he's nervous about it now. He told me afterwards he kept thinking about the basilisk.   
Today he put the curse on each of us in turn. Normally you'd get sent to Azkaban for doing it, but he got permission from Dumbledore, in the hopes we might eventually be able to throw it off. It's the only one you can fight at all.   
It's really hard though. When the curse is on you, your mind is wiped completely, and it's a really wonderful feeling. So when you're told to do something, you have utterly no thought of not obeying. He put it on all of us, and noone could beat it. In retrospect, it was really frightening. 

Sincerely,   
Hannah 

September 11, 1994 

Dear Diary, 

Another note on Susan's nightmares:she's friends with Neville Longbottom, and according to her, he has reason to be affected the lesson too, though she refused to say why. Said Neville doesn't like people knowing, and he told her because of her grandparents. I've heard he's been raised by his grandmother, I think his parents might have been killed. Best not to speculate on it. The important thing right now is that he isn't having nightmares. Of course, he never remembers his dreams, and Susan always does, and that might help with explaining.   
Of course, other students have lost family members to You-Know-Who. I wonder how this is affecting them. 

Sincerely,   
Hannah 

September 12, 1994 

Dear Diary, 

Patty's going for the championship. She told me right before Charms, since she has it while I have Divination. She'd been thinking about it and thinking about it and just decided last night she was going to do it. She's so excited.   
I view Patty differently these days, now that I've outgrown her mentoring. I think she's really officially becoming an adult now, but this is the first time I'm not viewing her as such. And her hesitation to try for the championship shows me for the first time that she's not nearly as confident as I always imagined she was.   
Oh dear, Susan's having another nightmare. 

Sincerely,   
Hannah 

September 13, 1994 

Dear Diary, 

Su and Ernie rematched. Ernie lost again. But Alice came with her, and it's the first time Justin and Alice have had the opportunity to talk in over a week. Alice has just been so swept up. I remember I was, too, and I'm not even Muggle-born. And of course, Justin remembers. He spent about an hour telling her about various incidents, including the one time in our first year we got the better of Malfoy. Too bad it didn't stop him from teasing me for more then a month.   
I saw him today, too, leaving the Dining Hall after dinner. He made yet another remark about my accent(honestly, does he never tire of it?)and I was extremely tempted to make a ferret remark, but I couldn't think of a witty enough one, so I just walked away.   
Maybe when I beat him in Ancient Runes? 

Sincerely,   
Hannah 

September 15, 1994 

Dear Diary, 

I have so much work! Professor McGonagall's starting to talk about our O.W.L.s which aren't for another two years! Two years of work at this level and I'm going to have a nervous breakdown.   
Combined with Susan's nightmares cutting into everyone's sleep. And I for one am starting to think this is more then just family history, especially given Susan wasn't even born when her grandparents were killed. But I can't think what else could cause is. Okay, to be more accurate, I don't want to.   
But now I've heard something about Harry Potter having some sort of dream over the summer. It's very much a rumour, and if this wasn't happening with Susan I'd dismiss it. Susan hasn't been able to really describe her nightmares as yet, and I doubt I'll be getting any details regarding Harry, so there's no telling anything, but there's a lot of imagining terrible things. 

Sincerely,   
Hannah 

September 16, 1994 

Dear Diary, 

If Susan has another nightmare tonight, we're doing something about it. The entire dorm has agreed to it. We're not sure what we're doing, but we can't let this go on. So I'm staying up, and   
There she goes. 

Sincerely,   
Hannah 

September 17, 1994 

Dear Diary, 

We sent Neville to ask Harry, but given how little confidence Neville has around The Boy Who Lived, it may be several days before we get results. Meanwhile, we're asking everyone. Once I mentioned Mr. Crouch and his son, I had to answer some questions from Conni, though I'm never had any sort of dream about it whatsoever, at least not one I can remember.   
Meanwhile we've asked the boys. Ernie doesn't know what his parents did during the fight, but it doesn't effect him. Justin hasn't had nightmares about the Basilisk for nearly a year now. Cassius has had a couple of disturbing dreams, but he's certain they aren't significent. Joshua refused to cooperate. Noone else is having nightmares either.   
Tommorrow I'm asking Patty. 

Sincerely,   
Hannah 

September 18, 1994 

Dear Diary, 

Nothing from Patty. Ernie asked Su, nothing from her either.   
Though I had a nightmare about skrewts, but that's a perfectly natural thing to have a nightmare about. Much as I respect Hagrid, I am seriously considering dropping down to two electives, especially since Ancient Runes is much harder this year, and my Divination headaches are bigger. I remember last year complaining that Magical Creatures was ridiculously easy, but now it's just plain ridiculous!   
And Susan's having yet another nightmare. And noone's getting any sleep anymore because we're all so nervous about them, we all stay up! 

Sincerely,   
Hannah 

September 19, 1994 

Dear Diary, 

Su asked the Ravenclaws, nothing from them. Neville asked the Gryffindors, nothing from them. They haven't got everybody in those houses yet, though. We got just about everybody in Hufflepuff, and it seems Susan's the only one with the nighmares.   
And they keep interrupting my diary entries! 

Sincerely,   
Hannah 

September 20, 1994 

Dear Diary, 

Well, I'm thinking midnight's come and gone, because I got the idea today of waiting until after Susan's had her nightmare to write in my diary, and thus I wouldn't be interrupted. But her bed's been silent. She's sleeping away, and I think I'm going to do the same. Too tired to write any more. 

Sincerely,   
Hannah 

September 21, 1994 

Dear Diary, 

So far, no nightmares tonight. So I can start writing about other things. Like the Triwizard Tournament. Nothing happens for another month, and it's been three weeks, but still look at any day, you'll find someone talking about it. In a week or so I think I shall have the names of all contenders for the championship, at least those who are old enough, or are open about trying to slip in. Personally, I regret being the wrong age a little. But only a little.   
The workload's increasing each week, I think. And of course tommorrow is Monday. 

Sincerely,   
Hannah 

September 22, 1994 

Dear Diary, 

I'm finally getting some sleep! Susan's nightmares seemed to have just stopped, though I'm not sure that's going to stay after Defense Against the Dark Arts tommorrow. Ernie's suggesting that Susan ask Moody if he has any idea what her bout of nightmares means, if it might be dark magic, but its a bit difficult to gather up the courage to talk to him. He's a good teacher and no doubt a great auror, but that doesn't mean we can't find him downright creepy.   
She was considering mentioning something to McGonagall, but she might just think we're making it up so she'll go easier on us. Conni, I believe it was, made a comment about her being as paranoid as Moody in her own way, but that, I think, is exaggerating. She seemed to genuinely understand how we were affected back when the Basilisk attacked Justin, and took the time to explain why she still wasn't cutting us any slack. Of course, that's something any teacher would have done. With the possible exception of Professor Moody. Oh, and that idiot Lockhart. Maybe we just should've ignored the whole werewolf aspect and kept Lupin? I mean, he didn't attack anyone for a year, surely he could've not attacked anyone for another year. 

Sincerely,   
Hannah 

September 23, 1994 

Dear Diary, 

Moody has been spending the past few classes putting the Imperius curse on us, trying to get us to throw it off. Today, however, he didn't. I'm very glad he didn't for Susan's sake, but also kind of dissapointed, since I think I'm starting to fight it a bit. Ernie's doing really good, and Moody has been able to detect his resistance. He hasn't been able to detect resistance in anyone else.   
Trelawney assigned us to predict our fates for next months. As if I don't have enough to do! I've got a problem that nothing in my horoscope's coming true. I wouldn't mind if some things turned out wrong, but *everything* implies a lousy teacher. 

Sincerely,   
Hannah 

September 24, 1994 

Dear Diary, 

I was so glad to have my sleep back this morning. Not one rune crossed today! Even Hermione Granger doesn't have many days like that. Susan's nightmares seemed to have just dissapeared. She's starting to remember them a bit now. They involve green flashes and screams. Annoyingly vague. I think she just wants to forget them now. I don't blame her.   
Now all I have to worry about is Astronomy. 

Sincerely,   
Hannah   
To Be Continued... 


	4. A New Hand

September 26, 1994 

Dear Diary, 

I've had enough. Of Care of Magical Creatures, that is.   
Today, I somehow got a skrewt mad at me. Don't ask me how, noone knows why those THINGS do anything. Not even Hagrid, and he's supposed to be the teacher!! It bit my hand off. Madame Pomfrey went ballistic. She made me a silver replacement, and now it looks really weird. She said it may eventually adapt the color of my skin, but that can take years. And by the time I got to the Hospital Wing, I'd lost a lot of blood, so I had to spend hours while she gave me this and that.   
I've got two other electives, so I don't need Care of Magical Creatures. I'm dropping it. Maybe take a language next term? 

Sincerely,   
Hannah 

September 27, 1994 

Dear Diary, 

Today was an odd day. Everyone was looking at my new hand and asking me about it, until the story got around, at which point they started going directly into their condolences. This amount of sympathy has actually amazed me. Even some of the Slytherins have offered kind remarks. Malfoy, of course, is blaming Hagrid for the whole incident. I'm actually inclined to agree with him, not that I'd adknowledge it. You just can't when it comes to Malfoy.(And why's it his business anyway?)   
My new hand doesn't feel any different. It felt a bit heavy at first, but according to Madame Pomfrey it adapted out of that very quickly. She's going to check it again next Friday. 

Sincerely,   
Hannah 

September 28, 1994 

Dear Diary, 

Hagrid apologized to me today. He also begged me not to have the skrewts killed, but I'm not like that. Or at least, I'm not like Malfoy. If I tried to press charges, Malfoy would think I was on his side. Hagrid talked to me about Buckbeak, to try to convince me not to do anything, and he seemed like a mostly nice Hippogriff. Of course, Hagrid could probably make a Basilisk seem mostly nice!   
I spent a long time staring at my new hand 

October 1, 1994 

Dear Diary, 

While I was writing that last entry, my hand began to hurt. And I mean really HURT. I've never experienced anything so painful! Until finally I started to run to the Hospital Wing, but I didn't make it. The pain was so bad, I blacked out. I woke up yesterday. Madame Pomfrey says that it's not that unusual for the body to try to reject a replacement hand, and I can take care of it by drinking a potion.   
She's having me stay here tonight. Ernie and Justin visited, but she didn't let them stay long. My hand feels heavy again. Madame Pomfey says it should readapt by tommorrow morning.   
I'm dreading having to face everyone. I think I'm going to die of embarrasment. Stupid skrewt! 

Sincerely,   
Hannah 

October 2, 1994 

Dear Diary, 

My hand felt okay today. And I faced everyone. Now the Slytherins are all making mean remarks. Guess Malfoy's given up trying to win me over. As if he ever had a chance! Arrogant, little...but that led to my main cause of embarrasment today. At dinner, Blaise Zabini came over, and before she even opened her mouth, I snapped angrily for her to leave me alone. She just shook her head and walked away, but everyone else had more stunned reactions.   
Look, just because I'm in Hufflepuff doesn't mean I can't ever get angry. Especially when I've just had my hand bitten off, replaced, replaced again, and I've passed out for days and now need to catch up on all my homework! 

Sincerely,   
Hannah 

October 3, 1994 

Dear Diary, 

I had a nightmare last night. I can recall some shadows that made me think of Dementors, and silver light. That's all.   
I am not going to worry about it yet. It's perfectly natural to have nightmares after having your hand bit off by a skrewt. And just because Susan had nightmares, which have not returned-I think I had better talk about something else.   
Like the Triwizard Tournament. Ruth said I should go for it. As if my hand being silver suddenly makes me a candidate for champion! And Megan seconded her. Megan's going to try to fool the judge into thinking she's old enough herself. She's not the only one. Bruce Summers is also said to have plans, and the Weasley twins and Lee Jordan are very open about wanting in, saying they'll be 17 by the time the year is out. I do think the rule might be a little unfair, and maybe it should be modified so that only sixth-year and up are eligable, since, say, Rena Fawcett is probably as capable as, say, Cedric Diggory. No wait, Cedric's really strong. But the point is there. Though I don't think the judge would go choosing the Weasley twins or their commentator friend. 

Sincerely,   
Hannah 

October 4, 1994 

Dear Diary, 

All caught up on my work again! But tommorrow's Monday, and another workload increase, no doubt.   
Madame Pomfrey did a check up on my hand, everything's fine there. She also treated my acne, which had started to become a problem, probably due to the stress. Now I shouldn't have to worry about it for a number of months.   
Megan's having second thoughts about trying to enter the tournament. She doesn't want to break the rules. I know some people are justifying it by calling the rule unfair, but I don't think keeping people of our experience out is. Let Summers and the Weasley twins try. They might actually be learned enough.   
Which makes the two big contenders from Hufflepuff Patty and Cedric. If either of them got the championship, I know I'd be very happy. 

Sincerely,   
Hannah 

October 5, 1994 

Dear Diary, 

People have stopped talking about my hand now, thankfully. Everyone's talking about the Tournament. Still nearly a month away...   
Other contenders now include Roger Davies. Most of the Ravenclaws are comparing him favorably to Cedric. What nonsense! He's not a bad Quidditch player, but he just doesn't compare. He certainly never beat Harry Potter!   
And the Slytherins are talking about someone too, but they haven't named anyone yet. I'd say this indicates the lack of any candidates, but I've got the feeling there will be a lot of them trying to hoodwink the judge. I hope not too many, otherwise the rest of us would have trouble getting through. Stupid Slytherins. 

Sincerely,   
Hannah 

October 6, 1994 

Dear Diary, 

I think Professor Kowalsk is having too much fun with my new hand. Apparently the color makes it significent somehow. I can't remember how right now, I'm too irritated. Because then he suggested Terry do calculations on it. I pointed out I can do them better, since I'm had it on my wrist for nearly two weeks now, but he ignored me. And he showered praise on Terry for basically doing the calculations I told him too!   
It's not the first time Professor Kowalsk has shown his bias towards Terry. I've heard they're related or something, but please, Snape is bad enough, and at least he shows bias towards a large group instead of one individual, though I've heard he especially favours Malfoy. I wonder if they're related. Nah, probably just knows his father from dark magic circles. 

Sincerely,   
Hannah 

October 7, 1994 

Dear Diary, 

I was actually heading down to Care of Magical Creatures when I remembered I was dropping the course. So I went back to the common room, and I was all alone.   
This was very strange, because I'd never been alone in the common room before. There's always people there, as we Hufflepuffs are very social creatures. I tried to do some studying, but the whole emptiness of the common room just distracted me too much. And that reminded me of my hand, which I thought I'd gotten used to. So I must have spent an eternity staring at it, before wandering down to dinner.   
And I had another nightmare last night, but I can't remember a thing about it at all. 

Sincerely,   
Hannah 

October 8, 1994 

Dear Diary, 

Ernie's discovered something very interesting about the Triwizard Tournament. David wrote to him to note that the Heads of the Departments of International Magical Cooperation and Magical Games and Sports will be acting as judges. Which means I'm going to have to be around Mr. Crouch again! 

I wonder if he's aware his step-grandaughter's been recently attacked by a blast-ended skrewt. I mean, I'd call that something to talk about. But then, my parents don't know yet, because I really don't want to to deal with them until absolutely nessecary, and since I haven't raised any fuss, he couldn't have found out about it otherwise. Unless Malfoy went blabbing to his father, which is possible.   
I also wish Trelawney would stop making dire predictions in regards to my hand. Haven't I had enough trouble with it already?! 

Sincerely,   
Hannah 

October 10, 1994 

Dear Diary, 

Ernie beat Su! Ernie beat Su! We're all very delighted up here in the dorm. They'll be rematching again next weekend and it's likely Su will win again, but at least Ernie beat her once. Except that Ron Weasley, the best chess player in the school(and best friend of Harry Potter) has noticed, and he wants to play Su too. She says she'll consider it. 

Sincerely,   
Hannah 

October 11, 1994 

Dear Diary, 

Things are going to get interesting now. Su's turned Ron down. She says she feels neither she nor Ernie can compete with him. This implies she feels Ernie can compete with her!   
I think there's a bit of a rivalry developing between Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw, and I'm not sure I like that. They're still going on and on about Roger Davies, who still can't hold a candle to Cedric at all. Noone's noticing Patty either, and that's making her a bit depressed. She's being a bit cynical and saying the champion will be a Gryffindor or a Slytherin, though I'm not sure which ones are trying for it(besides the Weasley twins and Lee Jordan, and they don't really count.) Ernie's been practicing all day, barely taking out enough time to get his homework done. Lots of people are helping him out. I know I will. 

Sincerely,   
Hannah 

October 12, 1994 

Dear Diary, 

Another hand incident today, this one courtesy of Professor Flitwick. He demonstrated a coloring charm on it, and made it match my skin, though that's one too fancy for us to learn until next year. Unfortuneatly my hand can't be permanently charmed, or my body might reject it again. And after the first rejection, I'm not willing to risk that again.   
The workload seems to have leveled off, which is a good thing, because I'm spending all my free time helping Ernie prepare. He says he thinks the school will stop paying attention to this once the Triwizard Tournament starts, and he wants to beat Su again before then. I studied strategy with him(and Justin, and Megan, and a sixth-year called Eve, and a third-year called Rachel, and Cassius and Joshua)until my head hurt. 

Sincerely,   
Hannah 

October 13, 1994 

Dear Diary, 

I had another nightmare last night. It was all about my hand. I don't think it's too significent.   
Ernie has asked that we not try to help out, becasue we're only turning into a hinderince. I think he came real close to exploding about it. Justin got offended and now they're arguing again, and I ended up spending the rest of the afternoon alone outside, because Justin tried to get me on his side, and I had to flee! And he knows my policy about being the middle! I am so angry at him right now. You could actually tell Ernie was doing better without our help, too.   
I ran into Alice outside. She's angry at him too, because he's really taking up this whole rivalry thing, which happens to come between them. What a prat! 

Sincerely,   
Hannah 

October 14, 1994 

Dear Diary, 

Well, I have officially run into my first essay-that-won't-write of the year. I just finished it, having started right after dinner, and not wanting to know what time it is right now. Assigned by Snape, of course. I wonder when Ernie did his, he does nothing now but practice chess.   
Really hope he starts worrying about his grades, because I've got the feeling Su will be just fine with hers. 

Sincerely,   
Hannah 

October 15, 1994 

Dear Diary, 

You know what Snape did when I took my essay? Sneered his "I'm-just-going-to-fail-you- wthout-even-reading-it" sneer. Oh, I'm so mad at him! We're just starting work on poison antidotes, and he's likely to poison one of us to see if our antidotes work. All I can say is if he tries to do that to Susan and her nightmares start up again, I will do something truely unbecoming of a Hufflepuff. Ernie fears he may target me, because there's no telling what might happen with my hand. I hope if that happens, Madame Pomfrey gets his head. She did another check-up today, and said she was going to give Flitwick a talking-to. But I do Snape Flitwick's a lot less intimidating then Snape. Angry as I am, I'm scared to speak back. It's not just because of detention or points either, it's something about him that just scares me. I don't know how anyone can even look at him without flinching. 

Sincerely,   
Hannah 

October 16, 1994 

Dear Diary, 

New thing for my hand to worry about-the weather's getting chillier. Not too noticably yet, after braving the heavy winds and rain today, my hand seemed able to tell the difference. Madame Pomfrey says it's just more sensative, and I shouldn't worry, but I can't help worrying.   
It was also chilly last night during Astronomy. Susan was shivering herself like crazy in a way I did not like at all. Malfoy didn't make any comments about it, oddly enough. All the Slytherins were rather quiet. Not one mention about my accent(or my hand). I don't get it.   
Ernie vs. Su tommorrow! I think everyone's going to be there. 

Sincerely,   
Hannah 

October 17, 1994 

Dear Diary, 

Well, Su beat Ernie, but it took her longer then usual. We're all waiting impatiently for next week now.   
Of course, everyone's waiting impatiently until the end of the month, when this little chess match is going to become very insignificent. But I'm kind of wishing the end of the month would never come. I things the way they are. Well, except for the rivalry, but ever since Justin and Alice had a very public apology(And apologies are very big deals for them. I remember second year he actually went off to school still angry at her, and you can imagine how upset she was come holidays, and he wasn't exactly in condition to settle things.)I've felt better about that. We're getting along, even we we still argue about whether Cedric or Roger is better(do they never give up on that?)   
I'm also happy because Madam Pomfrey says I no longer have to take the potion, that my body has now accepted my hand, and she sets the date for it to start changing color as about two years and four months from now, though she says that's only a rough estimate. 

Sincerely,   
Hannah 

October 20, 1994 

Dear Diary, 

Well, it looks like I still need to take the Potion, since I passed out again yesterday and just came to. Madam Pomfrey's now saying she miscalculated with regards to the potion, though not in regards as to when my hand will change color. I'll have to take it for at least another month. I don't mind, it's sort of become second nature to me now. I woke up yesterday and actually reached for the goblet that a house-elf always brings up before I remembered I wasn't taking the potion.   
And according to Ernie, my missing today's Transfiguration lesson was not good, as McGonagall was laying the lessons on pretty thick. Figures. 

Sincerely,   
Hannah 

* * *

To Be Continued... 


End file.
